Problem: Multiply. ${8}\times{2}=$
Solution: Let's visualize to help us solve. The number line shows ${8}$ equal jumps of ${2}$ units. $0$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $10$ $12$ $14$ $16$ $+2$ $+2$ $+2$ $+2$ $+2$ $+2$ $+2$ $+2$ ${8} \times {2} = \underbrace{{2} + {2}+ 2 + 2 + 2 + {2} + {2}+ 2}_{{8}{\text{ twos}}} = 16}$ ${8}\times{2}=16}$